


The Unexpected and the Unexpected Dissappointment

by calie15



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Pregnancy Scares, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1713668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: something (anything) to do with kids?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unexpected and the Unexpected Dissappointment

Jemma exited the bathroom and met Bucky’s stare from where he sat on the edge of the bed. “I’m not pregnant.”

Bucky sighed and relaxed, but he didn’t miss the pained look on her face as she turned away from him silently. “Jemma,” he said as he stood. She stopped with her hand on the door knob, prepared to close it behind her, but she didn’t turn to face him. “It’s not like you think. I just….I’m a mess. If I wasn’t, if I didn’t constantly have people trying to kill me…”

Jemma sighed and turned to face him. “I know,” she said gently.

Hesitantly at first, Bucky drew closer to Jemma. Once in front of her he grasped her waist and pulled her against him. She sighed and settled against his chest.


End file.
